harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pallas Prewett (AmazingGraceless)
Pallas Athena Prewett was born May 4th, 1997 to Tobias Prewett and Mary-Kate Edwards in the United States of America. Prewett's existence was illegal because she was the result of an illegal marriage between a No-Maj and a wizard. Prewett was raised unaware of the Wizarding World until she was informed by Michael Fairchild of her mandatory attendance to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Prewett attended Ilvermorny from the fall of 2008 to the spring of 2016. She was Sorted into Horned Serpent House. Biography Childhood Infancy Prewett lived with her mother in 124 Oak Hollow Road, a suburban neighborhood somewhere in the state of Ohio. She was a calm, easily pacified baby. She did know her father during this time although later she could not remember that. She was kept in the house to keep her a secret from MACUSA Aurors who suspected that Tobias Prewett had a fascination with No-Maj women. Her father died on June 21st, barely a month after her birth. Because her parents' marriage had been discovered, she was tracked for the first four years of her life to make sure that Edwards had been properly Obliviated and that no other wizards were trying to contact her. Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry First Year (2008-2009) Prewett was alerted of the magical world and her existence as a witch by Michael Fairchild on June 21st, 2008, after she returned home from the anniversary ritual of visiting her father's grave. She was told that she was a witch but could not tell anyone and that she had to attend Ilvermorny to learn to control her powers. Edwards assured her afterwards that she secretly did know of the Wizarding World and wanted her daughter to continue to confide in her. Prewett's maternal grandparents, who were wizards, took her shopping for her school supplies, and Prewett came to realize the true extent of her potential after causing an accidental earthquake. She also learned about the magical history in her family, particularly how Tobias Prewett was viewed by others. On August 20th, at 9:30, Prewett was taken to Ilvermorny on the Phoenix Bus system. She became acquainted with Vaner Fairchild, the grandson of her father's legendary foe. She was friendly with him and arrived to the castle by sunset. She also befriended Kara Fontaine. During the Sorting Ceremony she was invited to both Wampus and Horned Serpent Houses. She chose Horned Serpent. Prewett did well in her classes. She liked to explore the campus during the weekend with a Pukwudgie friend named Bensabiel Turner. This led to an incident in which she came across Apolla de Asteras coordinating her plans and had her memory wiped. She also joined the Dueling Club and went on to the International Dueling Competition at the Headquarters of the International Confederation of Wizards. She placed near the middle of the pack. On her birthday, her small celebration was interrupted by Michael Fairchild. She ran up to the Astronomy Tower, and was scoped out by Professor Starr for her potential to join the Twelvetrees' ring. Prewett was imobilized as Starr revealed herself to be de Asteras and plotted to kill the No-Maj mayor of Boston. Turner freed Prewett, and the two snuck out to Boston, managing to distract the witch long enough to save the mayor. Second Year (2009-10) On June 21st, Prewett was attacked by a member of the Twelvetrees Ring in the graveyard where her father was buried. She and her mother survived the attack. The MACUSA alerted Prewett's maternal grandparents to the attack and requested that they take custody for Prewett's safety. Personality and Traits Physical Traits Prewett was said to resemble her mother, especially with her dark red hair. She had her father's blue-gray eyes and quirky expressions. Personality Prewett was quiet and subdued as a child, and was very studious and curious about the world around her. She cared deeply about others and had a compassion for those she loved. She also had a thirst for power. She was willing to make friends with even the most unlikely of people. She was curious and adventurous, liking to explore and try new things. She was noted to be both a scholar and a warrior by the carvings at Ilvermorny. Powers and Abilities As a witch, Prewett had a large potential for magic. * Dueling- As a finalist in the International Dueling Competition, Prewett is an accomplished duelist like her father. She was able to hold the interest of Apolla de Asteras. Relationships Family Mother Prewett was closest with her mother. She hated being away from her, and her deepest ambition with magic was to learn how to reverse death so she could make her mother happy. Edwards was affectionate with Prewett, and Prewett confided in her mother the most. Father Tobias Prewett left a weight and responsibility over Prewett. She felt a pressure to live up to his legacy and had a difficult time reconciling the accounts she knew of him from her mother and the magical world. She also knew that she was somewhat of a shame on his legacy because she was the one result of his only illegal action. Edwards Family Prewett was doted on by her maternal grandparents and considered an angel in their lives. Prewett was almost treated like Mary-Kate if she had been a witch. Friends Vaner Fairchild Prewett met Fairchild while on the Phoenix Bus. He was sullen at first but slowly opened up to her. She did not care about his heritage. Prewett and Fairchild stuck together, as they were both Sorted into the Horned Serpent House. Katrina Fontaine Fontaine was a Pukwudgie in Prewett's year who was friendly with Prewett. The two girls got along and Prewett found Fontaine preferable in comparison to most of her housemates. Sources * Pallas Prewett and the Sorcerer's Apprentice Category:Wizards Category:American people Category:Half-bloods Category:Horned Serpents Category:Prewett family